Sinners
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: .:Completa:. Ele se foi, e agora? O que será dela? Heero & Relena
1. Prólogo

Título – Sinners

Resumo: Ele se foi, e agora? O que será dela? Heero & Relena

Música Tema – "_Aus Den Ruinen"_

Música Especial – "_Snow White Queen_" – Evanescence

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence...

Mas um dia irei superar! Até lá, espero que minha psiquiatra que me agüente!

Ah sim, e, eu não ganho nada ao escrever isto, apenas o mero prazer de escrever...

Prólogo

-

-

_**"Eu te sinto em meus sonhos e não consigo dormir**_

_**Você pertence a mim  
Minha rainha, branca de neve"**_

Caminhava. Era noite e chovia. Ventava muito, mas não me importava. Estava em meu gigantesco jardim, a sua espera. Ainda tinha esperanças de que um dia voltaria para mim, para meus braços, que me amaria como antes e me diria que estava tudo bem.

Iludi-me no amor e me arrependi por isso, até hoje pago um castigo que não deveria, sinto lágrimas esquentarem o meu rosto, já molhado de gotas da chuva forte.

Vou até a fonte e me olho. Pálida e branca, uma aparência doente, os vestidos longos e pretos contrastando com a minha pele. Os olhos claros, já não tão vívidos como antigamente, os cabelos, já não tão sedosos.

Uma beleza cansada de um amor falecido.

Jogo-me no chão e me ponho a chorar com mais desespero, como se assim, ouvisse minha reza e voltasse para me ver.

Suas promessas? Trancafiei dentro de mim a sete chaves, na esperança de nunca mais encontrá-las...

O seu rosto, tão guardado na minha memória, tão vívido em minhas lembranças, tão morto em meu pensamento.

Quero acreditar que você voltará, mas já não tenho mais certeza de que cumprirá sua palavra...

Tiro o colar que me deste e fico a observá-lo, como se deste, pudesse voltar no tempo e te trazer de volta.

Ainda me lembro, de suas mãos tocando o meu rosto e acariciando meus cabelos, sua voz rouca no meu ouvido, dizendo que me amava...

Realmente me amavas? Ou dizia da boca para fora?

Será que um dia se lembrará da sua dama, sofrendo, a sua espera e voltará?

Perguntas que assolam meu coração todos os dias. Aprendi a amar, mas queria esquecer e recomeçar. Quem sabe assim, não seria menos doloroso...

Seus olhos representavam toda a profundeza do oceano. Mas ainda me lembro, da sua distância, tão impossível alcançar quanto o céu as nossas cabeças.

Minhas memórias voam, e por lá fico, horas e horas. Sinto a noite fria batendo contra a minha roupa molhada.

Não me importo, já estou morta, e enquanto permanecer longe de ti, assim ficarei! Poderia adoecer se já não estivesse tão mórbida...

Ouço o meu nome ser chamado e me levam para dentro daquela mansão. Mansão de fantasmas e espíritos do passado. Carregada de assombrosas lembranças que não sou capaz de suportar.

Estou aqui novamente, onde tudo começou, e onde tudo quase acabou, onde me senti, diversas vezes, feliz e triste. Onde fui amaldiçoada e abençoada. Onde aprendi a amar e aprendi a sofrer. Trancafiada neste quarto de lembranças.

Aproximo-me da janela, e apenas vejo a chuva aumentar, batendo forte contra os vidros, ainda com o meu vestido molhado, fico a observar, durante horas, o maldito jardim a minha frente.

Sinto as minhas lágrimas secarem. Mas, infelizmente sei que voltarão amanhã...

Ponho-me a andar pela casa, sabendo que meu sono não chegará, e quando chegar, será atormentado por pesadelos e imagens grotescas.

Ando como uma alma penada, aclamando por misericórdia.

A noite passa, e assim como ela, vem o dia.

Ao contrário das pessoas normais, não me sinto feliz com isso. Novamente, aqui estou eu, com mais um luto, aguardando você em tão aclamado jardim, a olhar, novamente, minha imagem refletida no espelho de água. Na verdade, olhando para a minha alma que clama por sair daqui.

Por tempos a ignorei, mas sinto que não terei forças para fazer isso por muito mais tempo...

Sinto-me fraca e, mais uma vez, desfaleço...

Acordo em minha fina prisão, disfarçada de um aposento rico. Novamente, sinto as lágrimas preenchendo meus olhos e novamente, me sinto traída.

Levanto-me, e volto a olhar pela janela, onde novamente, pingos começavam a cobrir os céus.

Me abraço e me sento ao peitoril, esperando que mais um amaldiçoado dia acabasse...

Minhas lágrimas não são de tristeza, minha morte não será em vão...

E esta, é a minha história...


	2. Parte I

Título –Sinners

Resumo: Ele se foi, e agora? O que será dela? Heero & Relena

Música Tema – "_Aus Den Ruinen"_

Música do Capítulo – _"I Wish..." _– Drain STH

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence...

Mas um dia irei superar! Até lá, espero que minha psiquiatra que me agüente!

Ah sim, e, eu não ganho nada ao escrever isto, apenas o mero prazer de escrever...

Parte I

-

-

_**"Das ruínas de meus sonhos  
Eu agora olho para você  
Para você meu anjo, o meu querido  
De minhas contrapartes..."**_

Voltava para casa na minha antiga carruagem.

Usava um vestido preto, cheio de rendas e detalhes em vermelho. Nunca fui muito fã do tradicional. Sempre fui diferente e por isso, uma estranha aos olhos de meus pais.

Nunca me apaixonei e nunca me apeguei muito a alguém, tento todas as noites, mas ninguém cativa o meu olhar, então, simplesmente parto sem olhar para trás.

Saio do veículo e sinto o frio, forte contra a minha pele, cortando os ares. Abraço-me com força. Ao entrar na mansão, ainda não me sinto segura, só o sinto ao alcançar meus aposentos.

Sento-me em minha imensa cama e me ponho a olhar em volta. Todo o quarto imerso na escuridão, tal como minha alma, a não ser, por uma pequena vela ao meu lado. Minha esperança...

Ouço o som dos cachorros a latir. Levanto-me e me aproximo da janela, vejo os empregados a segura-los para longe do portão. Fico a imaginar o que se deu com eles. Olho mais adiante, a floresta escura e impiedosa para além de nossos jardins. Sempre a achei fascinante, algo digno de um estudo aprofundado. Infelizmente, nunca pude penetra-la profundamente. Sempre tinha de ficar a vista.

Sentia-me escrava de minha própria família, meus próprios costumes e minha própria rotina...

Meus olhos acinzentados percorriam toda a região que podia olhar da janela. Já não agüentava mais aquela vida de nobreza. Iria fugir!

Quem sabe para onde, simplesmente queria desaparecer...Tinha também um noivo com quem eu deveria me casar, mas jamais faria isso. Preferia a morte.

Finalmente, deixando os pensamentos de lado, me levantei, pus minhas roupas de dormir e me deitei. Esperando que o dia de amanhã fosse melhor.

Mas, infelizmente, o dia amanheceu como todos os outros, um dia acinzentado e sem vida. Levantei-me e pus minhas longas vestimentas pretas, mas desta vez, com alguns detalhes em prata.

Quando compareci a mesa para o café, infelizmente, mais uma vez naquele dia, descobri que meu noivo viria ver-me em breve e que deveria estar arrumada para isso.

-Talvez devesse tirar as roupas pretas, você é moça e todas as moças de sua idade usam roupas claras e cheias de vida, parece-me que você está sempre de luto... – Fala minha mãe, tentando, inutilmente, reprovar-me.

-Jamais tirarei o preto minha mãe, ele simboliza a opressão e o que sinto em meu coração...

-Mas minha filha, não fica bem para uma moça de sua idade usar roupas tão escuras! Os seus cabelos são claros, cor de feno, assim como os seus olhos, azuis da cor de nosso céu! Dá impressão de ser uma velha, amargurada com a vida.

-E quem sabe um dia o serei mamãe, quem sabe um dia... – E assim, me levantei e parti, sem olhar para trás, onde meus pais proclamavam palavras de reprovação ao meu comportamento e meu modo de me vestir.

Irritada com o modo de meus pais se portarem para com o meu comportamento, comecei a fazer as malas, escondida.

Depois daquilo, fui obrigada a sair para comprar roupas para ver meu noivo. Passei a tarde inteira pensando em como fugiria, mesmo com os cães e os guardas soltos. Cheguei a conclusão de que a melhor coisa seria fugir de tarde, no começo da noite, em uma carruagem. O problema seria o que eu faria com o condutor.

Duas semanas se passaram desde aquilo e ainda não havia conseguido a oportunidade de colocar o meu plano em ação. E ainda por cima, meu noivo deveria chegar no dia seguinte ou no próximo. Então resolvi colocar meus planos para funcionarem.

Tinha comprado uma carruagem, onde havia posto minha bagagem, esta já estava do lado de fora do terreno, no início da floresta, que seria por onde eu me esconderia durante algumas horas para depois partir. O cavalo, eu iria pegar no meu estábulo durante a noite e com ele, sairia de nossas posses. Esperava que desse tempo.

Naquela mesma noite, esperou seus pais se deitarem, vestiu uma capa preta, pegou seu cavalo no estábulo e correu terreno a fora. A surpresa veio por parte dos guardas, que por não verem quem era, apenas vendo um vulto correndo em um cavalo, acharam que fosse um assaltante e soltaram os cães para cima dela.

A moça corria desesperadamente e, por um momento, ao passar ao lado de um guarda, um cão se agarrou em sua capa, fazendo ela quase cair e pensar, durante alguns segundos que tudo daria errado. Mas a capa se rasgou e a dama pôde prosseguir em seus planos.

Ao chegar na junção do alto muro com uma parte da floresta, conseguiu passar pelo defeito que se instalava por entre eles, e que ela já havia estudado muito bem.

Mas ao chegar ao lado de fora do terreno, não esperava que os cães continuassem seguindo-a, e não pôde pegar suas coisas na carruagem. Uma vez que teria que descer no cavalo para atrelar a carruagem.

Pensando rápido, entrou na floresta, escura e úmida. Lugar onde os cães não ousaram segui-la.

Caminhou cuidadosamente floresta adentro, para se prevenir de estar de uma distância segura dos animais de fora.

Após algum tempo, percebeu que estava completamente perdida e completamente tonta. Olhou então o braço, e, percebeu que a capa não fora o único lugar onde os cães haviam dilacerado.

A parte inferior do braço sangrava muito e provavelmente, aquela altura do campeonato, só Deus saberia quanto sangue já havia perdido.

De repente o cavalo relinchou e se recusou a ir a diante, como pedi para que prosseguisse, ele empinou e me derrubou.

Na hora me senti muito tonta e senti alguma coisa fria escorrendo pela minha cabeça, instantaneamente coloquei a mão e vi minhas mãos sujas de sangue.

Assustada, me levantei rapidamente, olhando em volta, meu cavalo havia corrido para longe. Agora, estava realmente sozinha em um mundo selvagem.

Havia um lago logo a frente, um riacho que passava, o qual só pude ver pelo barulho de água. O meu mundo ficava cada vez menor e mais escuro. Estava abandonada, mas não voltaria jamais!

Comecei a andar apressadamente, o que estava difícil com aquele vestido, agora rasgado em vários lugares e sujo, tanto de terra, quanto de sangue.

A moça estava cansada e já não sabia mais o que fazer. Não fazia idéia que tudo podia dar tão errado. Tinha vontade de se jogar e começar a chorar, ali mesmo, mas não podia fazer aquilo, iria se manter fiel aos seus ideais até o fim. Mesmo que isso lhe significasse uma morte trágica.

Ouviu o latir de animais e seu coração acelerou novamente. Será que os animais a teriam seguido até ali?

Com a face banhada em desespero se virou para correr, mas o vulto que viu por entre as árvores silenciou-a. Ficou imóvel, temerosa. Até os animais se calaram, na floresta, reinava o silêncio. Só se ouvia barulhos de muito longe, onde a dama pensou, por um momento serem dos cães que deixara para trás na cidade.

Mas o que? A figura a sua frente agora lhe parecia humana, embora suas mãos estivessem sujas de sangue e sua aparência fosse a de uma pessoa fria e sem alma. Aos poucos, se virou para mim, os olhos azuis, sem o mínimo de expressão. Mas assim que me olhou, seus olhos se arregalaram de leve.

Por um momento, tão breve, me pareceu que o conhecia há muito tempo, que já o conhecia de outras épocas. O rosto, estranhamente familiar fez meu coração palpitar de leve.

Ele desapareceu e reapareceu na minha frente, tão rápido que não pude ver como.

-Faz algum tempo desde a última vez...Minha Dama das Trevas... – Ao término desta frase, nos encaramos durante alguns segundos, seus olhos, agora, transmitiam melancolia e angústia.

-He...ero... – O nome veio a minha boca sem que nunca o tivesse ouvido antes, sem vir da minha vontade, simplesmente saltando de um lugar que eu nem sabia da existência. A última coisa que vi antes que minha visão desaparecesse e não fosse mais dona de meu corpo foi um sorriso melancólico naquele rosto pálido.

Acordei, estava em um quarto gigantesco, iluminado por muitos castiçais e um lustre central. Apesar do quarto possuir tantas iluminarias, ainda era escuro. O quarto possuía um formato oval e tinha uma enorme janela que ia até o teto e que estava coberto por uma cortina de cor preta, assim como todas as outras coisas no quarto, que tinham a mesma cor ou tom. Levantei-me e vi que meus ferimentos estavam tratados. Mas onde havia vindo parar?

-Minha dama, acordou? – Era uma jovem, mais nova que eu, de cabelos alaranjados e pele clara.

-Acordei sim. Quem me trocou? – Pergunto seca

-Fui eu minha dama, espero que tenha gostado das vestimentas – Diz, abaixando a cabeça em um sinal de reverência.

A verdade não podia ser negada. O vestido era muito bonito. Ele não possuía mangas e era de um vermelho próximo ao vinho, com muitos detalhes em preto. Era longo e levemente rodado.

-Por que está me servindo?

-A ordem do senhor foi para que te deixasse o máximo confortável até que pudesse vê-la.

-Até que pudesse ver-me? – Falo mais para mim do que para ela, colocando a mão sobre o peito e sentindo uma coisa estranha.

-Se me permite minha senhora, vou me retirar, meu nome é Mariméia, se precisar de mim, toque aquele sino ao lado de sua cama e alguém virá lhe atender imediatamente – E, dizendo isso, a menina encostou a gigantesca porta, feita de uma madeira escura.

Chovia muito lá fora e ainda estava escuro.

Peguei um xale preto que estava em cima do enorme sofá ao lado contrário da cama e saí do quarto. Um corredor imenso com várias portas fechadas. Tudo era muito escuro e apenas algumas velas se mantinham acesas. Apesar de todo o corredor terminar com gigantescas janelas, todos eles estavam cobertos com cortinas escuras.

Achei uma escada colossal e a subi, lá em cima, mais corredores e portas. Por alguma razão, aquele corredor era mais movimentado e, alguns empregados passavam de lá para cá. Toda a vez que algum deles aparecia, eu me escondia.

Chego a uma porta diferente das outras, mais detalhada, possuía um corredor que levava só para ela. Tinha impressão de tê-la visto em algum outro lugar, seriam em ruínas de meus sonhos perdidos? Novamente uma sensação estranha toma conta de meu peito, fazendo eu levar uma mão até ele.

Sem pensar muito, me dirigi para o quarto, abrindo as portas com cuidado. O quarto, diferente do resto da casa, não possuía nenhuma vela acesa e seria totalmente tomado pela escuridão, não fosse pela janela que ocupava o lugar de uma parede, e, diferente do resto da casa, se encontrava sem cortinas cobrindo-a. O quarto era o maior que eu já havia visto até agora. Aproximo-me da janela e encosto uma mão no vidro, vendo a chuva cair. Um raio corta os céus e me assusta, me viro rapidamente e fico com as costas encostadas no vidro. Olho para a parede oposta ao vidro, o que era aquilo?

Deixo-me escorregar até meus joelhos encostarem o chão. Era um quadro...Meu...

-Vejo que acordou, minha Dama das Trevas – Olho para a direção do som. O homem de mais cedo, encostado à porta, me encarava. Os olhos frios e penetrantes se encontrando aos meus.

-Quem é você e o que significa isso? – Pergunto, rouca

-Tem certeza que quer saber, minha Princesa...Relena...

Continua...

--/--

Bem, esse fanfics surgiu do nada e provavelmente, quando vocês estiverem lendo isso, eu estarei bem adiantada na escritura dele...

Ele tinha de ser gótico, como eu e a idéia de uma Relena frágil e sofredora não me saiu da cabeça por muito tempo.

A letra do começo é um pedacinho da tradução da música "Aus Den Ruinen", tema deste fanfics. A banda é L'Ame Immortelle, e atenção, a música é em alemão!

Já tenho uma noção de como fazer esse fanfics e já sei o fim também...

De qualquer jeito, espero que apreciem a leitura está bem?

Ah, e deixem reviews.

Beijos...

Agradecerei aqui as reviews anônimas ok?

Obrigada a Bruna Fabiana, Scath, Rayara-chan (Te adoro menina! Você é que é especial ) e a Sílvia (Me sinto homenageada, muito obrigada mesmo, e não se preocupe, se você ajudar comentando, certamente os capítulos virão rápido!)

E obrigada a todos que leram e não comentaram!

14.02.07


	3. Parte II

Título – Sinners

Resumo: Resumo: Ele se foi, e agora? O que será dela? Heero & Relena

Música Tema – "_Aus Den Ruinen"_

Música do Capítulo – _"Angels Fall First" – _Nightwish

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence...

Mas um dia irei superar! Até lá, espero que minha psiquiatra que me agüente!

Ah sim, e, eu não ganho nada ao escrever isto, apenas o mero prazer de escrever...

Parte II

-

-

**_"... Estava diante de ti  
Muito cega para ver a verdade  
Através de mim só me sentia estranha  
Uma vez sem ti para poder enxergar..."_**

-Faz mais de cento e cinqüenta anos desde a última vez – O homem faz uma pausa enquanto encara o chão – Mas...Parece que faz tanto mais tempo, minha pérola. Pelo menos você ainda lembra meu nome...

-Heero? – Pergunto, rouca e, inconscientemente, lágrimas vêm aos meus olhos, junto com a forte dor que comprimi meu peito. Levo a mão ao peito e aperto de leve, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça levemente para frente, suportando a dor.

Novamente, vejo aquele sorriso triste em seus lábios. Lentamente, ele se aproxima de mim e se abaixa, ao me ajudar a levantar, murmura em meu ouvido, palavras que naquela época não compreendi, mas agora, entendo perfeitamente.

-Somos pecadores e não temos direito à felicidade, iremos sofrer enquanto a vida prosseguir...

Ao término desta frase, me levantou em seu colo e me carregou para a cama. No caminho, não dissemos nada, mas, estranhamente, sentia alguma coisa diferente ao ser carregada por ele.

Passava por aquelas paredes, e, cada vez mais, tinha a certeza de já ter estado lá.

Ainda insegura, me sinto sendo posta na cama, confortável e com muita delicadeza.

-Heero...Onde eu estou e por quê tenho a impressão de já ter estado aqui? O que é aquele quadro meu?

-Você está na minha casa, no meu quarto – Reponde Heero, se levantando e ficando próximo ao vidro, observando a paisagem, de costas para sua dama.

-O que é aquele quadro? – Pergunto, determinada a saber

-Ele é você, na vida que traçou nossos destinos – Pela primeira vez, na voz de Heero podia se sentir melancolia e tristeza

-Nossos destinos?

-Naquela época, fomos condenados por um pecado terrível e fomos castigados por isso – A voz dele agora estava amargurada

-Castigados como?

-Não precisa saber! – Grita se virando para a moça, fazendo-a se assustar e encolher-se um pouco, então, coloca a mão na cabeça e bagunça o cabelo um pouco – Me desculpe...Não queria assustá-la. Mas era por isso que queria estar preparado para nosso encontro. A criada não lhe disse?

-Sim, disse. Mas eu não achei que fosse encontrá-lo.

-Entendo – Heero faz uma pausa, pensando – Poderia voltar aos seus aposentos e depois conversamos?

-Sim, claro... – Me retiro lentamente e, na volta, não me preocupo com os ocasionais criados que poderia encontrar.

-Relena... – Heero se senta no chão, encostando as costas no vidro – Será que nosso final será tão terrível como o anterior?

--/--

_Caminhava em um corredor escuro, ele não tinha portas..._

_No final dele, dava para ver uma luz fraca, me aproximo devagar, era uma porta. Eu a abro e o sangue voa._

_Olho para o meu peito, atravessando o meu coração, uma adaga. Caio no chão._

_-Eu...Morri?_

Relena acorda assustada e senta na cama, pondo a mão sobre o peito em sinal de assombro. Olha a janela, já havia amanhecido.

Levanto-me da cama e abro a cortina, o sol ofuscante, brilhando lá fora. Sem dúvida, para muitos, de uma beleza incomparável. Quanto a mim, prefiro a noite e seus mistérios.

Ouço um som alto de algo cair no chão, me viro e me deparo com Mariméia, pálida que me encarava com temor.

-O que está fazendo? – Corre em minha direção e fecha as cortinas me olhando com um olhar reprovador

-Qual o problema em abrir as cortinas? – Pergunto, estranhando. A criada por sua vez, mexe os olhos e me responde atravessada

-Apenas nunca mais o faça, está bem? – Depois, pede desculpas por derrubar o café e sai do quarto, deixando-me no breu.

Olho a beira da cama e lá, vejo um vestido, negro como o anterior, com um corpete, luvas de rendas, meia detalhada e um sapato de salto, com cordões para se amarrar atravessado.

Era tudo muito bonito. Visto-me rapidamente e resolvo ver o que acontecia por lá pela manhã. A verdade era que não pretendia ficar, até ver aquele quadro. Agora estou curiosa e irei até o fim.

Andava pensativa.

A verdade é que sempre me senti sozinha, como se um vazio preenchesse o meu peito, como se algo faltasse por lá...

Reparara que todas as janelas estavam fechadas e a escuridão reinava mesmo de dia. Os olhos percorriam cada detalhe da sinistra mansão mórbida. Porém, não conseguia entender o porque de todas as gigantescas janelas estarem cobertas.

Sentiu novamente aquele peso no coração, como se algo a arrastasse para algum lugar. Era uma sala de portas pesadas, porém claras, contrastando ao resto da mansão. Empurrou-a timidamente, se deparando com um lugar iluminado. O primeiro que via daquele lugar. Fechou a porta.

Era uma igreja. Os vitrais iluminavam o lugar, vários bancos, o púpito e, em cima, o teto pintado, cheio de anjos com um olhar de bondade e benevolência. O lugar era lindo, apesar de estar todo empoeirado, dava a impressão de ninguém entrar lá há muito tempo. Talvez fosse pelo tamanho do lugar, ninguém tinha tempo, afinal que outro motivo haveria?

Uma corrente de cruz estava no chão, apesar de um pouco estragada, era muito bonita. Era preta e feita com alguma pedra que Relena não conhecia, mas era brilhante. Na corrente, alguns detalhes feitos com renda, a dama guardou aquilo no bolso.

Aproxima-se do púpito com o intuito de fazer uma reza, mesmo não sabendo o motivo para tal coisa. Mas quando olha a imagem de Cristo a encará-la, alguma coisa dentro dela gela e ela corre para fora da igreja, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O que havia sido aquilo?

O coração ainda apertava dentro do peito. Desde que fora parar ali, isto havia acontecido muitas vezes.

Volta para o quarto, mas a dor no peito aumentava a cada passo, as paredes estavam ficando embaçadas e o seu olhar, pesado. Tudo ao redor parecia girar, a moça encosta-se à parede, na inútil tentativa de se recuperar. Sente o corpo pesado e cai no chão.

Tudo escurece e a dama perde a noção de seus sentidos.

Quando acorda, estava novamente em seu quarto e já anoitecera, apenas a pequena luz de velas iluminava o local. Lá fora, caia uma chuva forte que batia contra os vidros.

Relena se levanta, ainda se sentia tonta, mas conseguia andar.

Lembra-se do ocorrido e suas mãos se movem automaticamente para o colar em seu bolso, quando este está em sua mão, fica a alisá-lo, como que para se lembrar de um passado remoto, perdida em seus pensamentos.

Finalmente, põe o crucifixo em seu pescoço, pega uma vela e, quando estava pronta para sair do quarto de novo, ouve uma voz a chamando, vindo de trás dela.

Olha e vê Heero encostado na janela, encarando-a.

Não entendia bem o porquê, mas, toda vez que via aquele homem seu coração sentia uma coisa estranha e também uma dor profunda, pontiaguda, quase como um castigo por ter se esquecido.

Sentia como que sua existência inteira fosse estilhaça, como um frágil vaso de cristal.

Heero se aproxima e encosta sua mão em meu rosto, me arrepiando diante de tão suave toque. Fecho os olhos para sentir melhor.

Ele se aproxima e sussurra no meu ouvido.

-Tenho lutado, uma luta que sabia, há muito tempo estar perdida. Não consigo me afastar de você, mesmo sabendo que sofrerei como da última vez...

E então, beija-me com tamanha intensidade, me fazendo sentir coisas que eu pensei nem existirem em mim. Uma dor tão profunda que me fazia sentir prazer, me fazendo esquecer tudo. Como que um fino pano, para esconder as verdadeiras emoções.

Nossas línguas se tocando com intimidade, fazendo-me sentir perdida. Sufocada diante de tantas emoções. Sinto algo molhar meu rosto, e quando nos separamos, percebo ser uma lágrima perdida de olhos que pareciam não sentir.

-Heero, você está chorando? – Se não fossem por lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto, nada poderia dizer, sua expressão, a mesma, fria, como uma máscara.

-São apenas, fantasmas do passado... – Depois de murmurar isso, volta a me beijar como antes, me fazendo sentir em um paraíso perdido.

Sinto ele descobrir meu pescoço e em um instante, como em um momento perdido, ele se afasta.

-O que houve? – Pergunto abrindo os meus olhos, lentamente.

-O que você tem no pescoço? – Me pergunta com uma voz firme e, levemente surpresa.

-Tiro levemente a roupa para descobrir o meu pescoço e Heero faz uma cara de desgosto. Viro-me e olho no espelho da arrumadeira, apenas um colar de crucifixo o ocupava.

-Isto lhe incomoda? – Estranhando, tiro a cruz de meu pescoço – Achei em uma Igreja aqui dentro. Estava caída no chão.

Heero nada diz, apenas observa a sua pérola dizer algo que não ouvia. Sai do quarto sem dizer mais nada, deixando a moça chocada e triste para trás.

Mais uma vez, sente lágrimas vindo ao rosto sem saber ao certo o por quê. Os olhos ardiam e o coração se estilhaçava, numa dança contínua. A moça colocava para fora tudo aquilo que sentia em simples pedacinhos de cristal que escorriam pelo seu rosto...

Chorou muito, mesmo sem saber por que chorava. Acabou cansada e adormeceu de tanto chorar.

Era ela, se parecia com ela, mas não agia como. Estava em uma festa, e, depois...

A dança de dois corpos unidos pelo amor...Eram ela e...Heero? Estava tudo embaçado, mas sentia o amor e a luxúria no ar...

De repente corria por uma floresta que não podia identificar...

_Tinha certeza que tinha alguma coisa estranha. A expressão de desespero expressa em seu próprio rosto. E depois, apenas o sangue voando e no fundo, a Igreja tocava os seus sinos._

Relena acorda assustada. O que tinha sido aquilo? Por que mais um sonho? Por que participara dele? E por que ela e Heero...Sempre...

Não agüentava! Teria de tirar satisfações.

Ainda estava de noite, devia ter dormido pouco...

Primeiro o quadro e depois, o que foram aqueles sonhos? E a sensação de todas às vezes que o olhava, que sentia que já o conhecia...

Atravessou os corredores rumo ao quarto de Heero, mas foi informada de que ele se encontrava no escritório.

Ao chegar lá, bateu de leve na porta, mas nada ouviu de resposta, entrou de fininho. Havia um pequeno corredor que dava para uma sala espaçosa com uma detalhada mesa de escritório mais à frente ao lado da janela.

Mas que milagre! A janela se encontrava aberta. O mesmo que ocorreu no quarto de Heero...

Por falar nisso...

A moça o vê saindo de uma parte da sala de onde não tinha acesso. Afinal, do corredor, não se dava para ver toda a sala, apenas parte da direita.

Heero andava de um lado para o outro, parecia nervoso com algo. Relena fica a acompanhar seus passos. Ainda não havia entendido por que estava escondida, só sabia que estava.

Mas olha, não que havia um espelho do outro lado da sala, preso a parede. Gigantesco, não sabia como não havia reparado antes. O espelho tinha bordas detalhadíssimas, parecidas com as de um quadro! E de tão grande, mais uma vez, não conseguia ver a ponta da esquerda.

Reparou então que...Heero não tinha...Heero não tinha reflexo?

Grita baixo e abafado, sem reparar, horrorizada, fazendo Heero se voltar para onde ela se encontrava...

* * *

Oi gente! 

Desculpa a demora...Mas não foi tanto assim foi? xD  
Aqui agradecerei os reviews que são anônimas, ou não tão anônimas mas que não estavam logados quando comentaram... Ok?

Obrigada a **Ka-chan, Scath, Fa, Ray Shimizu e a Rayara-chan_! (Não, o prólogo não é um capítulo, é simplesmente o prólogo! xD)_**

09.03.2007


	4. Parte III

Título –Sinners

Resumo: Resumo: Ele se foi, e agora? O que será dela? Heero & Relena

Música Tema – "_Aus Den Ruinen"_

Música do Capítulo – _"Have I Ever?" – _L'Ame Immortelle

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence...

Mas um dia irei superar! Até lá, espero que minha psiquiatra que me agüente!

Ah sim, e, eu não ganho nada ao escrever isto, apenas o mero prazer de escrever...

Parte III

-

-

_**"Você rasgou meu coração, minha alma roubada  
Isso poderia ter acabado de uma maneira que nunca acreditei  
Sem consideração a perdas, você destruiu meu mundo  
Um mundo no qual só nós teríamos ouvido falar..."**_

Heero olha sua dama e não entende o motivo de ela ter se assustado. Então, como de súbito, uma coisa estala em sua mente.

"_Droga!" _– Heero se aproxima de Relena, que se encolhe um pouco mais contra a parede

-Você não tem reflexo... – Murmurava baixo, com olhos arregalados. Heero põe seu braço contra a parede, encostando atrás de Relena, os dois estavam abaixados no chão, ela sentada, assustada, e ele na sua frente, muito próximo – O que é você?

-Você não deveria saber? Minha dama das Trevas... – Então ele acaricia os cabelos sedosos dela – Ou você se esqueceu? Como você pôde esquecer? – Heero tinha uma cara que começava a beirar o desespero, o que amedrontava mais ainda Relena – Depois de tudo o que passamos juntos? Você não pode ter esquecido...

"_Ele é... Louco!" _– Relena se levanta de súbito, assustando até Heero que a seguiu apenas com os olhos, a dama saiu correndo porta afora, a verdade é que agora já não tinha mais certeza se queria saber a verdade sobre aquele quarto, ou aquela casa. Tudo estava apenas, muito confuso!

Tinha medo, muito medo! Não sabia ao certo o que temia e nem como combater aquilo.

Sentiu seus olhos molharem ao se encherem de lágrimas, mas não se importou. Desceu as escadas e saiu pela porta da frente.

Correu em direção ao nada, mas a verdade é que não poderia mais ficar ali! Tinha de fugir, não importava para onde!

Como se o desespero que sentisse, sobrepujasse qualquer outro sentimento, correu para fora, na floresta, na tentativa de voltar para casa.

Correu durante muito tempo sem perceber. A floresta era muito assustadora e tudo o que Relena via eram monstros, não importava para onde olhasse.

Apavorada, nem viu o tempo passar, a noite chegava e o silêncio aumentava. A cada instante que passava, Relena se sentia mais e mais desesperada. Até que, enfim, viu a saída daquele inferno!

Podia ver as luzes da cidade bem próximas a ela! Correu o mais rápido que seu longo vestido negro permitiu. Ao sair da floresta, se deparou com algo jamais esperado. Podia-se dizer, uma surpresa de mau-gosto!

-O que? – Mas as palavras morreram por ali e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu delicado rosto.

A cidade ardia em chamas! O fogo havia tomado tudo! Relena não sabia o que fazer, mais uma vez, sentindo um enorme desespero!

Percebeu então, que se começava uma forte chuva, com muitos trovões e raios...

A dama simplesmente não soube como, ficou simplesmente parada olhando as grossas gotas se encarregarem das fortes chamas. Sentou-se no chão, tudo havia acabado! Como pôde abandonar seus pais sem que soubessem quanto os tinha amado?

Deu um grito, e depois outro, e depois outro, começando a soluçar.

Sentiu, pela primeira vez, a dor da perda de alguém querido. Coisa que nunca se esquece! Também sentiu, pela primeira vez, um outro sentimento, se é que podemos chamá-lo assim, sentiu, o desejo pela morte...

Levantou-se e pôs-se a andar em direção ao seu antigo lar, agora em pedaços.

Agora restavam apenas cinzas do que um dia fora uma mansão. Pôs-se a andar sobre as ruínas, pedaços queimados de madeira se espalhavam pelo chão. Para juntar-se a isso, cadáveres queimados podiam ser vistos ao longe, por toda a cidade.

Estava em uma cidade em ruínas!

Relena tinha o rosto muito molhado, não só pela chuva, mas pelas lágrimas que insistiram em cair. Ouviu um barulho, seria um sobrevivente?

Virou-se com incrível velocidade e pôde, estranhamente ver, um pouco longe dela, um homem parado, em pé, em meio a muitos destroços, na chuva.

Mas, o que era aquilo? Relena se abaixa com a mesma velocidade com a qual tinha se virado. _Aquilo_, não era humano! A única coisa que pôde ver foram asas gigantescas, que mais lembravam as de um morcego.

Sentiu, novamente, lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. Vira-se com cuidado para ver, mas ele não estava mais ali. Mas o que?

-Ah! – Relena se sente ser levantada pelos cabelos, e com muita dificuldade, abre os olhos que haviam se fechado com a dor. Era um demônio! Tinha olhos vermelhos, vazios, sem alma e a pele branca, feito mármore. As asas negras e pés de morcego completavam sua aparência amedrontadora.

Mas havia algo de mais terrível! Aquele monstro tinha o rosto de Heero!

Sentiu então, uma dor aguda, e logo, quando estava prestes a cair no chão, se sente ser segurada por alguém.

-Relena! – Era...Heero? – Não me deixe sozinho novamente!

Seus olhos estavam pesados e sua visão, nublada. Sentia que não conseguiria agüentar muito tempo!

-Heero... – Chama baixinho – Que bom que veio... – E depois disso, o breu tomou conta de seus sonhos e lembranças.

A dama acorda, como quem tem um pesadelo, sobressaltada e assustada, sentando-se na cama.

-O que aconteceu? O que era aquilo? Eu sonhei? – Então sente uma pontada no estômago, que a faz levar a mão ao local dolorido.

-Infelizmente não, minha Relena – A loira se vira e, a seu lado, Heero estava sentado em uma cadeira, com uma cara cansada, olheiras e um curativo no braço.

-O que...Era aquilo, e o que houve? – A voz de Relena estava embargada.

-_Aquilo_, era um demônio – Responde Heero amargurado – Ele veio lhe buscar...

-Me buscar? – Relena parecia surpresa

-Sim, quando eu cheguei, apenas vi ele lhe apunhalar com a adaga que carregava, então o empurrei e você caiu, eu te peguei e você desmaiou.

-Como você lidou com um demônio daqueles? – A dama levanta um sobrancelha, muito desconfiada

-Eu apenas... – Heero pára, como se escolhesse as palavras – Eu apenas não posso lhe contar.

-Como não pode? Por que aquele demônio me quer? O que eu sou sua? O que vivemos juntos? Como enfrentou um demônio sendo apenas um humano? – Relena se descontrolara e gritava enquanto apertava com força os lençóis negros de sua cama. Mas Heero apenas virou o rosto, olhando para o lado em vez de olhar para Relena, abaixando o rosto e permitindo que a franja cobrisse-lhe a expressão.

Heero apenas se levanta e caminha para a porta e, ao tocar a maçaneta, murmura um "desculpas", muito baixo e sai.

Relena fica só no quarto escuro e sente novamente o lugar arder e se deita. Havia vindo parar, novamente naquela casa, onde pensara que jamais colocaria seus pés novamente!

Olhou as cortinas fechadas e sentiu os olhos pesarem, caindo em um sono profundo. Em seu sonho, via demônios, fogo e cadáveres a andar. E então, Heero, sem um reflexo no espelho!

Relena acorda assustada e muito suada.

Então, quer dizer que, Heero não é..._Humano_?

Aquela idéia a deixava desconfortável! Se ele não era humano, então o que queria com ela? Naquela hora, fez uma decisão!

Era madrugada, devia ser, por volta das duas da manhã.

Levantou-se rapidamente, pegou um castiçal que estava ao lado de sua cama e pôs-se a andar em direção ao quarto de Heero. Andou o mais rápido que pôde, quando chegou à sua porta, estava corada e extremamente nervosa, nem sabia o por quê, mas tremia.

Abriu as portas com todo o cuidado que pôde. Largou o castiçal com cuidado em um grande criado-mudo que havia na frente da cama.

Mais uma vez, a cortina aberta, e mais uma vez chovia. Será que todas as vezes que entrasse naquele quarto seria assim?

Heero estava dormindo. Era tão bonito quando dormia...

Mas o que estava pensando? Não podia pensar isso dele! Nem ao menos sabia se ele era humano! Lágrimas vêm a seus olhos antes mesmo que pudesse fazer alguma coisa, então leva a mão à boca para se impedir de soluçar.

Relena se aproxima da cama e se ajoelha ao lado desta, ainda chorando. Com cuidado, leva sua mão ao rosto de Heero e, de leve, encosta seus dedos em sua testa, em uma leve carícia, para depois tirar algumas mechas que estavam sobre seus olhos.

Ele _não podia_ ser um mostro...Não _ele_...

A dama se assusta ao vê-lo abrir os olhos.

Arregala um pouco os olhos ao vê-lo sorrir de leve e levar sua mão de encontro a seu rosto. Acariciando de leve sua bochecha, como ela mesma havia feito anteriormente. Relena fecha os olhos para apreciar o contato. Heero, então meche um pouco nos seus fios sedosos.

Heero se senta na cama, ficando de frente para Relena, ele usava uma calça preta e nenhuma blusa. O moreno se inclina um pouco para frente e puxa Relena do chão, para seu colo.

Pega de surpresa, Relena demora um pouco a corresponder o beijo que Heero lhe dava. Logo línguas começaram a brigar por espaço, em um lugar tão pequeno.

Relena se sentia tão quente, e, seu coração batia tão rápido, não sabia o que era aquilo!

Heero estava sentado na cama, com as pernas levemente abertas e, sua dama, estava ajoelhada entre elas.

Suas línguas estavam tão juntas, úmidas, trocando calor entre si. O que era aquilo? Será que... Estava amando?

Sente Heero empurrá-la de leve, logo se deita. Heero estava por cima dela, pára de beijar os lábios dela e começa a beijar seu pescoço, para depois dar uma mordida de leve.

-O que está fazendo? – Pergunta Relena, sua voz saindo em um sussurro.

Então Heero pára. Ela espera um pouco, sua respiração normalizar e abre os olhos, se deparando com duas orbes azuis fitando-a, um olhar tão profundo que poderiam ler seus pensamentos.

Heero a olhava sério, porém com muito carinho.

-Por que estava chorando, e por que veio a meu quarto?

-Eu não sei porque estava chorando... – Murmura sem jeito, agora estranhando o contato de sua leve camisola com a pele de Heero

-E por que estava no meu quarto? – Relena apenas vira o rosto, sem saber o que responder, levemente corada.

-Não vai responder? – Heero continua de onde havia parado, voltando a beijar o pescoço de sua dama.

-Não Heero, eu não posso... – E então, ele apenas põe o seu dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela, em um sinal de silêncio

-Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe...

E então, Relena apenas se deixa levar pelo momento.

--/--

Relena abre os olhos, havia dormido na cama de Heero. Não era manhã, o sol nem havia raiado ainda.

Senta-se na cama. Heero estava parado em pé, em frente da janela, olhando para fora, segurava a cortina com a mão direita. Seus olhos estavam perdidos em algum ponto enquanto admirava o horizonte. Parecia pensativo.

Relena se aproxima devagar e abraça-o pelas costas e ele apenas põe sua mão sobre a dela, apertando de leve, como se quisesse protegê-la.

-Me promete que nunca vai me abandonar sozinha? – Pergunta Relena, a voz levemente embriagada por um choro segurado – Só a idéia de te perder faz meu coração apertar a ponto de não agüentar de dor...

-Eu prometo! – Responde, firme, fechando as cortinas, antes que os primeiros raios de sol pudessem atingir o quarto onde os dois amantes faziam promessas.

* * *

Oi gente!

Desculpa a demora...Sei que demorei dessa vez...O mais engraçado foi que nem percebi, simplesmente não tive tempo pra postar...Desculpas mesmo viu?

Obrigada a **Scath, Sílvia,Relena-chan Ray Shimizu_(Deve ser, a melancolia deixa tudo com um ar mais surreal não?)_ e a Nique_ (Adoro a Victoria Frances, os desenhos dela são lindos!)_**

Ah sim, boa notícia aos leitores de Fairy Tale, o capítulo está pronto, só falta a minha beta ler e postarei...Espero que ainda queiram lê-lo mesmo depois de tanto tempo...É isso..

Beijos!!!

2.06.2007


	5. Parte IV

Título –Sinners

Resumo: Resumo: Ele se foi, e agora? O que será dela? Heero & Relena

Música Tema – "_Aus Den Ruinen"_

Música do Capítulo – "_See Who I Am_" – Within Temptation

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence...

Mas um dia irei superar! Até lá, espero que minha psiquiatra que me agüente!

Ah sim, e, eu não ganho nada ao escrever isto, apenas o mero prazer de escrever...

Parte IV

-

-

_**"Mas mesmo depois de tudo  
Eu procurei te encontrar em casa pela noite  
Gentilmente para lhe dizer  
Ninguém ouve minha fonte muda"**_

Relena acorda. Novamente, se via sozinha em um quarto escuro. Levanta-se. A verdade é que estava muito confusa...

Ela achava que...Ou melhor, ela _tinha_ se apaixonado por um monstro! Como isso era possível? Seu coração palpitava só de pensar na noite anterior, ao mesmo tempo em que um profundo medo tomava conta de seus pensamentos.

Veste-se, um vestido preto que havia sido deixado especialmente para ela, na parte da frente, tinha um espartilho, um decote e todo complementado com renda. As luvas, igualmente negras, bordadas com renda.

Sai do quarto, onde estaria Heero?

Um desespero inexplicável toma conta de si. Será que não queria vê-la? Estava confusa. Desceu as escadas, nenhuma das criadas alega ter visto Heero. O coração da dama se aperta.

Durante o café, todas aquelas dúvidas atormentando sua cabeça.

Como podia conseguir estar perto dele? Era um mostro!

Isso a faz lembrar-se que não consegui falar com Heero sobre aquilo. Estava confusa! E não tinha um bom pressentimento, cada hora que se passava seu coração apertava mais!

--/--

Heero acorda. Relena ainda dormia tranqüila ao seu lado. Levanta-se rapidamente e se veste. Antes de tudo, tinha de pensar, então, com cuidado para que não o vissem, vai para seu escritório. As cortinas fechadas, não permitindo que a luz do sol entrasse.

Fica com raiva de si mesmo. Sentia-se culpado e agora, sofreria de novo.

-Droga! – Heero joga as coisas que estavam na mesa no chão, o barulho delas se chocando com o chão e depois, os cacos.

Fica a andar de um lado para o outro da sala durante algum tempo, sem conseguir pensar em nada, sem conseguir se decidir.

Se aproximar e sofrer de novo ou se afastar e sofrer mais ainda por não tê-la por perto?

Vê, no chão, um brilho por entre os cacos. Será possível que? Heero estica a sua mão e dos destroços, pega um colar, delicado, feito de renda preta, ele era de amarrar na parte da frente e era todo detalhado.

-Isso...Pertencia a...Relena... – Heero fica a olhar para o pingente sem se decidir – Não sabia que ainda o guardava aqui – Então, ele acaricia o colar de leve.

Havia se decidido! Não poderia deixar as coisas assim!

Sai do escritório rapidamente, assim como havia se dirigido para ele, o importante era não encontrar Relena.

--/--

Os dias passavam devagar e tediosos sem Heero. Como poderia continuar assim? Ele havia abandonado-a? Não conseguia mais suportar! Todas as empregadas haviam lhe dito que não o haviam visto!

Será que mentiam? Não saberia dizer...

Cansada de andar pela mansão, como um fantasma de assombração, sai. Tanto tempo fazia que não via o sol, nada havia mudado.

Tudo tão calmo, Relena anda pelo território da mansão calmamente, sentindo o cheiro de orvalho.

Repara que há uma parte do jardim que estava totalmente descuidada, movida pela curiosidade, se aproxima. Repara que tem alguma coisa debaixo daquela erva-daninha. O que poderia ser?

Puxa para longe do objeto de desejo aquele mato abandonado e se surpreende com o que vê, deixando um grito sair de seus lábios. Era uma lápide, mas não uma qualquer...Sua lápide!

Como isso era possível? Ela não havia morrido!

Então, parece que finalmente consegue juntar algumas coisas. O quadro, a lápide, o fato de conhecer Heero e os sonhos estranhos que vinha tendo.

Será que ela já havia existido antes? Como...Como...Uma...Uma reencarnação!

Mas não acreditava nessas coisas, como poderia? Mas parecia ser a única coisa que fazia sentido...

Agora, porque Heero não era humano? E o que aconteceu com eles no passado para ele ficar tão traumatizado?

Mas, se era assim...

Não! Heero estava errado! Será que a amava por ser a reencarnação de seu amor passado? Se fosse assim, estaria muito errado! Mesmo sendo sua reencarnação, Relena era ela, e não sua vida passada...

Embora muito confuso ainda, Relena sentiu um frio na coluna e um medo profundo. Será que Heero não a amava por ser ela mesma?

Levanta-se rapidamente, teria de achar Heero e conversar com ele sobre isso, as coisas não podiam ficar desse jeito!

Mas antes que pudesse voltar para casa, uma coisa a mais chama sua atenção, um balanço isolado, preso em uma árvore, no limite entre a floresta e o terreno da mansão. Mais uma vez, ela, movida pela curiosidade se aproxima do local.

Toca de leve na corda desgastada, sentindo uma coisa diferente dentro de si, não saberia dizer o que era. Era bom e angustiante ao mesmo tempo. O vento bate movendo o balanço.

Então vê, não sabe bem o que, eram como flashes em sua cabeça, de coisas de que não se lembrava de terem acontecido.

Ela dançando em um vestido vinho, parecia feliz. Dançava com Heero, que também parecia animado.

_Depois um cavalo galopando rapidamente com alguém em cima, e depois, uma luz!_

_Então, muito sangue banhava o chão, ouve um grito!_

Relena volta a realidade. O que fora aquilo? Seriam fragmentos de uma vida passada? Coisas que não conseguimos nos lembrar?

Depois daquilo se sentiu meio tonta, se levantou com dificuldade e voltou para o quarto, onde passou o resto do dia, com perguntas sem resposta na cabeça.

Acordou, nem havia percebido que dormira. Uma empregada entra em seu quarto.

-O que deseja? – Pergunto, sem saber o que ela fazia ali – E ela, simplesmente me entregou em mãos um envelope e pediu licença para sair.

Abri o envelope com certo medo, sem saber ao certo do que, mas assim que li, não só me tranqüilizei, como senti o meu peito se encher de felicidade.

Minha pérola,

Com esse bilhete tenho o intuito de convidar-te para um baile.

_O baile será realizado esta noite, o vestido e os acessórios, mandarei lhe entregarem._

_Te esperarei ansioso._

_Te amarei para sempre,_

_Heero._

Era isso que estava escrito no bilhete!

Então Heero não a havia esquecido! Relena roda pelo quarto, agitada com a notícia.

Pouco depois, lhe entregam um vestido da cor vinho, sapatos pretos com um pequeno salto, luvas de renda preta e um prendedor de cabelo, também de renda. A dama se apronta assim que pode. Logo depois do banho, já começa a se arrumar. Tem a certeza de já ter visto aquele vestido em algum lugar.

Vinho, rendas pretas para os detalhes, longos até um pouco depois dos pés, fazendo uma pequena cauda, a parte de cima era imitação de um espartilho, com fitas para se amarrar na frente e um decote em V.

Põe o vestido sentindo alguma coisa estranha, depois põe as meias e os sapatos. Vai para a penteadeira e fica a pentear os cabelos, tenta alguns colares que estavam ali em cima, mas nenhum combina, por fim, põe um perfume leve. Agora era só esperar o cabelo secar para poder prendê-lo e estava pronta.

Abre a gaveta, e lá, vê o crucifixo que havia escondido de Heero. Toca nele de leve, com a ponta dos dedos, então, se lembra, em sua visão, ela usava esse mesmo vestido!

--/--

Relena descia as escadas e era levada ao salão de bailes pelas criadas, não podia evitar ficar nervosa. Não havia encontrado Heero nenhuma vez depois de dormirem juntos...

Ao chegar no salão, se espanta, ele era grande, para falar a verdade, gigantesco. Sente a porta fechar atrás de si.

Anda um pouco procurando por Heero.

-Procurando por mim? – Heero sai da sacada e surpreende um pouco Relena

-Eu estava sim... – Na verdade, tinha tantas perguntas e dúvidas que queria respostas, mas faltava-lhe coragem para perguntar – Não o vi nos últimos dias...

-Resolvi te fazer uma surpresa – Heero faz uma pausa, enquanto se aproxima, entrega-lhe uma rosa, faz uma reverência e os dois começam a dançar – Gostou?

-Sim... – Continuava temerosa – Heero...

-O que foi?

-Você...Gosta de mim...Pelo que eu sou? – Uma das perguntas saiu, não do jeito que queria, mas saiu.

-Claro que sim – Heero pára de dançar e lhe acaricia o rosto – Tenho algo para você. Vire-se!

Relena se vira e sente Heero pondo algo em seu pescoço, não resiste e espia um pouco. Era um colar de renda lindo! Nunca havia visto um tão detalhado!

-Heero...É...

-Ele já pertenceu um dia, apenas quero devolvê-lo.

Então, Relena sentiu de novo aquela tristeza aguda que lhe apertava o peito.

-Heero, você gosta de mim por ser ela, ou gosta de mim mesmo? – Está certo que a pergunta não era muito coerente, mas era mais ou menos isso que precisava saber no momento.

-É óbvio que eu gosto de você! Eu gostei muito dela, mas você é você...O problema, é que não consigo deixar de me aproximar, e todas às vezes, eu sofro...

Relena sente a amargura na voz de Heero. Aproxima-se para tocar o seu rosto, então ouve um barulho, como vidro quebrando e sente seu corpo ser jogado contra a parede.

Levanta a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo. Era ele, aquele demônio, pela segunda vez!

Havia entrado pela sacada, e, agora, brigava ferozmente com Heero!

-Acha que pode me vencer? – Heero então, começa a mudar, dentes pontiagudos aparecendo em sua boca.

-Heero? – Relena não consegue terminar de falar. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Quem era Heero afinal? Será que ele era um...Não podia ser!

* * *

Bem gente, dessa vez foi mais demorado, mas fazer o que? Não foi proposital! xD  
Gostaria de agradecer a **Scath-chan, Winry, Co-Star, Grá-chan, Relena **& **Rayara-chan!  
**Valeu meninas, sem vocês não seria nada!  
Ah sim, estarei viajando as próximas semanas então não sei se poderei atualizar alguma coisa ok? Mas tentarei!  
Beijooosss!!!

**07.07.2007**


	6. Parte V

Título –Sinners

Resumo: Resumo: Ele se foi, e agora? O que será dela? Heero & Relena

Música Tema – "_Aus Den Ruinen"_

Música do Capítulo – "_A Current Obsession_" – Lacuna Coil

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence...  
Mas um dia irei superar! Até lá, espero que minha psiquiatra que me agüente!  
Ah sim, e, eu não ganho nada ao escrever isto, apenas o mero prazer de escrever...

Parte V

-

-

_**"...Em minhas ruínas  
Vejo meus sonhos serem vagarosamente visíveis  
E eu quero simplesmente não acreditar  
Que nosso querido relacionamento não era uma mentira"**_

Relena simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que Heero realmente era...Era um vampiro...

Mas como podia ser? Por quê?

Mas não havia outra explicação para seus dentes compridos e seus olhos vermelhos. Além do mais, se encaixava perfeitamente! Era por isso que as janelas permaneciam fechadas durante o dia!

Mas havia algo muito estranho. Heero, um vampiro, ela? Uma reencarnação. Por que tudo aquilo? Alguma coisa havia acontecido, mas o que era?

Relena estava tão atordoada que nem percebe a briga que acontecia na sua frente. Só volta a si, quando ouve seu nome ser calmamente chamado.

-Relena...

Relena se vira e dá de cara com Heero, ele estava em pé, a poucos passos dela. Os olhos dela percorrem o local rapidamente. O demônio caído no chão, morto, Heero já não tinha mais os dentes e os olhos aos poucos deixavam de ser vermelhos.

-Relena – Ele chama de novo com calma e se aproxima alguns passos.

-Não! Fique longe de mim! – Grita Relena assustada. Os olhos de Heero se enchem de mágoa e, por um momento, Relena podia jurar que ele iria chorar. Mas ele apenas anda, parecendo mais que se arrastava, saindo do recinto. Relena abraça suas pernas e começa a chorar, logo vindo os soluços. Heero fica encostado na porta, do lado de fora, apenas ouvindo sua dama chorar, depois caminha, lentamente de volta aos seus aposentos.

No caminho encontra alguns criados que nada dizem, ficam apenas a olhar, questionando a si próprios o que havia acontecido.

Relena continuava no salão, chorando, desesperada. Já não sabia o que fazer, como agir e o que pensar. Era eminente que Heero não queria matá-la e nem nada do gênero, mas não conseguia mais ficar perto dele, tinha medo dele...

Então, a dama se assusta ao ver o demônio virar cinzas na sua frente. E tinha mais aquela, tinha um demônio atrás dela. Por quê?

Sabia que enquanto não soubesse a verdade, jamais conseguiria ficar perto de Heero.

Levanta-se, do mesmo jeito de Heero, frágil, parecendo que vai cair a qualquer momento. Encontra vários criados na porta, que aguardavam a sua saída. Mas, ao vê-la sair, nada falam, apenas se calam e abaixam a cabeça, em um sinal de respeito.

Relena, tão transtornada que estava, nada diz, apenas continua a caminhar daquele jeito frágil, em direção ao seu quarto.

Afinal de contas, que segredos mais Heero guardava dela? E por que não queria que ela soubesse?

Tantas dúvidas para sua cabeça, que, depois de pensar apenas um pouco, sua cabeça já explodia. O que teria acontecido? Essa era a pergunta principal que não queria se calar.

Caiu no sono, com lágrimas nos olhos e uma dor no coração. Tendo, a noite inteira, sonhos perturbados de um passado distante.

--/--

Heero chega no quarto, será que ainda conseguiria ficar escondendo dela? Será que agora, voltariam ao que eram antes?

A dor era tão grande que ele apenas se deixa cair, encostado na porta. Ironicamente, começa uma tempestade, fazendo muito barulho e soltando muitos trovões.

Heero dá um riso cansado. Será que realmente, para sempre seria assim? Será que não conseguiria ser feliz? Será que realmente não tinha esse direito?

Lágrimas silenciosas e guardadas há muito tempo começam a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Estava sozinho, mais uma vez.

Assim se passou uma semana, sem que se encontrassem, nem uma vez.

Mas, quando se encontraram, foi uma trágica cena.

Relena estava em uma sala onde havia uma lareira, que por sua vez estava ligada. O fogo crepitava enquanto Relena estava a pensar, a verdade, é que não havia feito mais nada o resto da semana, ficara apenas sentada a pensar.

Tudo estava correndo bem, até Relena ouvir um barulho e se virar. Era Heero...

-Heero? – A voz sai tremida e fraca. Lembra-se da cena, dos dois lutando...Uma coisa com a qual estivera lutando para não lembrar...

Ele me encara, com aqueles olhos profundos, que sinto poderem ler até a minha alma.

-Relena... – A sua voz é tão doce. O que eu poderia fazer?

-Pare! O que está fazendo? Diga-me, por favor, me conte! Conte-me o que aconteceu no passado! O que houve? O que nós somos e o que era aquele demônio? – A dama perde a paciência e começa a gritar, em desespero. Heero se vira, ia sair, mas Relena é mais rápida e abraça suas costas. – Por favor, não se vá, não me deixe sozinha. Apenas me conte. Por favor...

-Há muito tempo atrás... – Heero começa, meio rouco, como se estivesse fazendo um grande sacrifício para cada palavra que saia de sua boca.

Relena solta as costas de Heero e se afasta um pouco. O vampiro se vira.

-Isso foi quando eu nem sonhava que isso poderia acontecer, você era noiva de outro homem, mas, nós nos amávamos. – Heero dá uma pausa, como que, quisesse descansar, e depois continua – Fui mandado para a guerra, deixando você sozinha, a mercê daquele homem. Ele tentou violá-la e você o matou. Pouco depois disso, chegou uma mensagem que anunciava a minha morte, você, coberta pelo desespero, se matou...

Relena cobre a boca espantada.

-Mas, eu, na verdade, não havia morrido, e, quando volto, descubro que você tinha se matado. Além do fato de estar condenada por dois pecados irrevogáveis. Tirou a vida de alguém e se matou. Eu, desesperado, fiz um pacto com o Senhor das Trevas, onde, em troca de minha alma, você voltaria a viver. Mas, fomos descobertos pelos céus, e por isso, fomos punidos. Eu, sem alma, a me tornar uma criatura da noite e você, a morrer todas às vezes, na minha frente, sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para impedir...

Um silêncio descomunal se forma, onde se ouvia apenas o crepitar da lareira.

-Eu já te vi sendo morta duas vezes, e não permitirei uma terceira... – Dessa vez, Heero tinha a voz embriagada.

Relena se sentia confusa, era a única coisa que tinha certeza no momento. Não sabia o que fazer...

Mas, estranhamente, não sabia por quê, sentia um sentimento semelhante à felicidade. Talvez por Heero ter lhe contado toda a verdade, ou talvez por vê-lo, tão dedicado em protegê-la, não saberia dizer.

Mas havia alguma coisa a mais, algo que não a deixava ser feliz, e não deixava que seus sentimentos de felicidade viessem à tona. Outra coisa que lhe ocupava a mente, bem no fundo, bem discreta.

Culpa.

Sim, culpa por seus pais, sua cidade inteira! Como conseguiria viver com aquilo? Aquele sentimento que vinha a flor da pele quando se sentia sozinha, que lhe tomava noites inteiras de choro. Dúvidas...

-E o demônio? – Pergunta, com a voz fraca

-Ele veio para tirá-la de mim. Mas não vou permitir que isso aconteça.

Relena sentiu um arrepio na espinha, e como, por impulso, abraça Heero – Não se preocupe, eu não vou a lugar nenhum, nós vamos ficar aqui, juntos.

Heero responde ao abraço – Relena, minha Relena – murmura baixinho em seu ouvido. Depois se beijam, um beijo de promessas e de medos. Promessas de que nunca iam se separar e de que iam ficar juntos para sempre, e medo, medo de que não pudessem realizar a promessa que haviam feito.

Assim, naquela noite, se amaram como se não houvesse mais ninguém, como se eles fossem os únicos no mundo, sem arrependimentos ou dúvidas.

O dia amanheceu frio, Relena estava acordada e, enrolada em um cobertor, olhava pela janela, com um pressentimento ruim, como se fosse um sexto sentido de que algo estava para chegar. Uma coisa esperada, porém triste, que poria um final em tudo.

Na verdade, quando Heero acordou, olhou pela janela e sentiu a mesma coisa. Mas não queria sentir, queria ignorar, queria viver, queria..._Ser feliz..._

Sabia que lhe era proibido, mas nunca fora proibido desejar, fora? E mesmo que sua felicidade lhe fosse negada, lutaria por ela, com todas as forças e até o último minuto. Pensando nisso, abraça Relena por trás e ficam a observam a manhã de nuvens que se fazia lá fora.

Naquele dia se divertiram como nunca, passearam pelos jardins, usaram o velho balanço, ficaram a ouvir o som dos pássaros e até fizeram um piquenique juntos!

Parecia que nem as roupas pesadas, pretas, nem o dia cinzento podiam realmente alcançar suas almas!

Mas depois, quando se deitaram para dormir, juntos, Heero se sentiu culpado. Sentiu-se culpado por não dizer toda a verdade para Relena. Só queria ser feliz até onde lhe fosse permitido, sabia que não poderia permanecer muito mais tempo lá, não se quisesse salvar sua bela dama das trevas, ou até mesmo, a si próprio.

Aquele pensamento o incomodava e o perseguia, como uma sombra escondida em sua alma. Sabia o que teria de fazer quando a hora chegasse, só não sabia como contar para Relena aquilo.

-Relena – Ele estava deitado de lado, apoiando o cotovelo no colchão, enquanto via o rosto delicado de sua amada

-Sim? – Pergunta com a voz doce

-Lembra do dia que nos reencontramos?

-Claro, como poderia esquecer – Ela dá uma pausa e depois abre os olhos que estavam, até então, fechados.

-Eu só quero deixar uma coisa muito clara – Agora ela o olhava nos olhos, intrigada – Eu não matava ninguém. Eu não queria, no começo, aceitar que havia virado um vampiro. Não tomava sangue, até perceber que precisava dele. Foi então que comecei...Foram animais, o melhor que pude pensar, mas, tem dias do mês, que não consigo me controlar. A necessidade por sangue é tão grande que me afasto do castelo, não querendo machucar ninguém... Naquele dia, havia matado um lobo, e estava a beber o seu sangue, quando você apareceu...Jamais esperaria aquilo...

Relena apenas beijou Heero, como se aceitasse seu mudo pedido de desculpas, um beijo doce e apaixonado.

Com dor na consciência o vampiro passou aqueles dias ao lado de sua amada. Sabendo que logo chegaria o momento de sua separação. Parecia que a cada momento que passada com ela de felicidade, uma tristeza, ainda maior lhe tomava o coração.

Até que um dia, depois de tê-la tomado nos braços e mais uma vez, haviam se amado com nunca, o moreno decidiu que não conseguiria mais agüentar.

Relena estava deitada na cama de Heero, coberta com os lençóis de seda preta, quase dormia quando ouve seu nome ser suavemente chamado por Heero.

-O que foi meu amor? – Pergunta Relena, abrindo os olhos e apoiando os cotovelos na cama.

-Preciso te dizer uma coisa, uma coisa muito importante, o qual escondi de você...

A voz dele era pesarosa, uma mistura de arrependimento e medo, queria ter contado a ela antes, mas como fazê-lo sem magoá-la? Sem dizer que não poderia cumprir a promessa de que tinha feito.

-O que foi? – Relena tinha a voz suave e macia, passando incentivo, mas seus olhos estavam preocupados. Heero ainda hesita e a dama põe sua mão no braço dele, tentando passar uma mensagem segura.

-Eu, conheço um jeito...

Relena não entendeu, então, ainda na mesma posição e com a mesma voz macia perguntou, delicadamente, como se conversasse com uma criança:

-Um jeito de que? – Estava realmente preocupada, Heero nunca se comportava daquela forma. Tão...Inseguro...

-Uma forma de quebrar a nossa maldição! – Heero é definitivo. Relena se assusta!

--/--

Bem, aos poucos a fic vem chegando ao fim, esse é o penúltimo capítulo, espero que gostem. A verdade é que essa fic já estava com um final programado. E foi com esse objetivo que comecei a escreve-la, bem diferente dos meus outros projetos, Sinners me deu mais experiência de lidar com minhas fics, espero que gostem e não me abandonem até o fim!

Obrigada a Rayara-chan, Relena, Co-Star, Ryoko-san, Scath-chan & Winry/o/

Beijos e até a próxima!

26.08.07


	7. Parte VI

Título –Sinners

Resumo: Resumo: Ele se foi, e agora? O que será dela? Heero & Relena

Música Tema – "_Aus Den Ruinen"_

Música do Capítulo – "_Requiem For a Divine Tragedy_" – Noturna

Música Especial da Última Cena – _"Our Farewell"_ – Within Temptation

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence...  
Mas um dia irei superar! Até lá, espero que minha psiquiatra que me agüente!  
Ah sim, e, eu não ganho nada ao escrever isto, apenas o mero prazer de escrever...

Parte VI

-

-

_"Aos Anjos Góthicos e Anjos Negros!  
Pele clara...  
Roupas negras...  
Eu sou assim!  
Serei Anjo?  
Serei Demônio?..."_

-Então me diga Heero! Como podemos acabar com essa maldição que nos persegue, que nos arranca a felicidade? Que nos impede de viver! – Relena estava nervosa. Então, quer dizer que haviam mais coisas que Heero havia lhe escondido? Por que isso? Por que agora que estavam felizes?

-Nós temos...Na verdade...Eu tenho que... – Ele pára, como se, incerto de continuar ou não.

-Você tem de fazer o que Heero? – A voz dela já transparecia o desespero

-Eu tenho de morrer! – Ele disse convicto e de uma soa vez, mas, ao ver a cara confusa de sua amada, tratou de explicar melhor – Eu tenho de morrer por você!

-Como assim? Me explique direito! Como, morrer por mim? – A voz estava afetada e podia-se ver, claramente o desespero nos olhos claros da moça

-Se morrer, por você – Ele dá mais uma pausa, como se fosse algo doloroso de se dizer – Pagarei por seus pecados, por ter morrido, por você...

-Mas, e você? – Ela tinha algumas lágrimas que lhe escorriam dos olhos

-Eu... Bem, morrendo por você, também serei perdoado, por ter feito o sacrifício... O sacrifício por alguém, serei perdoado...

As palavras ecoaram por algum tempo na mente da dama loira. Ela se levanta, rapidamente e começa a olhar pela janela, aquela mesma onde, há pouco tempo atrás sentira um mau pressentimento.

-Prometa-me – A voz dela saiu em um sussurro antes de ela continuar, agora, mais alto – Prometa que jamais morrerá por mim! – Ela chorava, mas não queria! Não queria que ele a visse chorando.

-Relena... – A voz dele era doce ao chamá-la

-Me prometa Heero! – Ela parecia irredutível, mas foi aí que sua voz falhou e ela recomeçou, meio rouca – Eu prefiro viver uma vida amaldiçoada com você, a uma vida abençoada sem você...

Agora seus soluços eram visíveis, e era impossível não perceber que ela chorava. Ele chega por trás e a abraça, passando suavemente seus dedos em seu braço para tentar acalma-la.

-Relena... Minha Relena... – Ele respira fundo antes de continuar – Uma vida, só pelo fato de estar ao seu lado não pode ser considerada amaldiçoada.

Então, Heero beija o ombro de sua dama, e assim eles ficam, muito tempo, enquanto Relena chora e ele a aperta firme em seus braços, tentando reconforta-la de um pesadelo eminente. Acabam se sentando no chão, Heero encostado com as costas na cama e Relena entre suas pernas, olhando pela janela. Ficaram assim muito tempo, até a chuva que caía lá fora cessar, até o dia estar quase amanhecendo, que é quando Heero quebra o silêncio com sua voz, sempre melodiosa

-Relena? – Ele queria saber se sua dama ainda estava acordada, que nem ele, que passara a noite acordado, pensando em quanto o mundo podia ser injusto, e, ao ver ela se mover e virar para ele, recomeça – Você acredita na imortalidade da alma? – Os olhos profundos, azuis, melancólicos encaravam os outros da mesma cor, que estavam confusos.

A voz de Relena saiu quase como um sussurro inaudível novamente – Eu... Acho que...Acredito...

-Então não se preocupe, pois ficaremos juntos para sempre, seja em vida, ou em espírito... – Então se beijaram, mais apaixonados do que antes, mais desesperados do que antes, mais tristes do que antes...

"_Talvez uma mistura de ambos...  
Meu sangue negro me deixa mais confusa...  
Os anjos não pensam como os humanos,  
Eles apenas caem e desprendem-se de sua alma!...__"_

Assim os dias se passam, tristes e felizes, sempre com um aperto no coração.

Havia só mais uma coisa que Heero não havia contado para Relena, não achava necessário. Não havia contado que os demônios também sabiam daquele segredo, sabiam que se ele morresse por ela, ambos seriam salvos. Por isso, sempre o detinham e o faziam vê-la morrer. Mas desta vez era diferente, havia prometido a si mesmo, por ela que não falharia, e não o faria...

Por sua vez, a Dama das Trevas sofria mais que seu cavaleiro...

Sabia que quanto mais ficasse com Heero, mais o amaria e quanto mais o amasse, mais difícil seria sua perda, então, tentava ficar longe, mas não conseguia mais viver sem ele. Parecia-lhe tão necessário quanto respirar, quanto comer... Mas, a cada momento que ficava com ele, quanto mais próxima, mais a dor aumentava, como uma agulha fina no peito.

Ambos procuravam passar o máximo de tempo juntos, sempre a espera de sua separação. Eles choram escondidos...

Viviam a dor de saber que iriam perder a quem amavam... Mas, enquanto ali estavam, aproveitavam cada segundo, faziam jantares, ficavam tardes no imenso jardim, aproveitavam a companhia do outro o máximo que podiam.

"_...Libertam-se de si mesmos  
E vão parar nas profundezas  
Da escuridão e no infinito da perdição."_

Não queriam que o amaldiçoado dia chegasse, e assim, iam vivendo suas vidas. Juntos!

Um dia que ficou muito tempo na cabeça de Relena, foi um dia em que chovia. A dama adorava anda na chuva, então, descalça, apenas com um longo vestido negro, saiu na chuva forte. Ali, realmente, chovia muito...

Distraía-se pulando de possa em possa, como uma criança. A chuva batia contra a sua testa quando ela andava pelos jardins. Sentou-se no chão, não era como se pudesse ficar mais molhada do que já estava.

Heero veio por trás e se sentou ao seu lado.

-Se divertindo? – Ele tinha um tom diferente, um tom que Relena nunca tinha ouvido

-Muito! – Ela responde com uma voz marota. Ela se levanta e ele a segue. Passam o dia brincando na chuva, como duas crianças sem preocupações...

E naquele dia, ambos se esqueceram de tudo e encontraram a paz, na presença do outro.

Na enorme mansão também havia uma gigantesca biblioteca, onde passavam muitos de seus dias lendo, sem conversar, só na presença um do outro.

Um dia, ao se deparar sozinha naquela gigantesca casa, a dama resolveu entrar na Igreja, não sabia o por quê, sabia só que precisava entrar lá...

E assim o fez, entrou na Igreja, o mesmo silêncio e poeira reinavam. Um lugar abandonado. Rezou como nunca lembrava ter rezado antes, pediu perdão e pediu para que Heero não fosse tirado dela, que eles pudessem, finalmente, ser felizes, como estavam sendo aqueles dias...

Depois de sair de lá, se sentiu incrivelmente mais leve. Como se tivesse tirado um enorme fardo dos ombros.

"_...Anjos da morte vivem ao nosso redor,  
Eles querem apenas nossa alma  
Para sobreviver um pouco mais!"_

Caminhava apressada pelos gigantescos corredores do castelo medieval.

Não tinha realmente o que fazer e Heero estava trancado no escritório desde muito cedo, então, resolve passear um pouco pelo jardim...

Estava tranqüila, sentia paz e tranqüilidade.

Ventava muito e o seu vestido voava com o vento, assim como seus cabelos dourados. Tinha um sorriso leve no rosto e uma expressão serena... Havia encontrado a mais perfeita paz...

Andou um pouco, sempre calma, sentindo o vento contra o rosto. Acabou por parar por entre as lápides, mas isso não a abalou. Continuou andando tranqüila, nada podia quebrar sua tranqüilidade de espírito.

De repente, tão repentinamente quanto veio à paz, começou a ver, bem diante de seus olhos, ela e Heero, andando e se divertindo no jardim, mas não era ela mesma, ao menos ela não se lembrava daquilo. E depois uma foice, ela se parte em dois e sangue jorra para todos os lados.

Relena acorda, ela estava caída no jardim, onde, há minutos atrás, estava passeando, ainda estava deitada entre as lápides, mas agora... Não sabia o por quê, mas alguma coisa havia começado a incomodá-la, uma sensação ruim, um mau pressentimento.

Correu para dentro da casa, teria aquilo, sido uma visão?

Estava preocupada, muito preocupada, e se aquilo realmente significasse alguma coisa? Ela iria morrer?

Um enjôo toma conta da moça que corre para o seu quarto. Chegando lá, tranca a porta e se joga na cama, estava tonta. A tarde descia para a chegada da noite e, apesar da tranqüila tarde, ameaçava chover.

A dama fica deitada, sem se mexer, até a noite cair clara no céu, agora, o vento era tão forte que seria impossível dizer que não choveria.

Relena pega uma vela para sair do quarto, queria falar com Heero, mas, ao encostar na maçaneta, sente-se ser empurrada, com tanta força que, quando vê, está caída no chão, em frente a janela, que ficava no exato canto oposto do quarto.

Se senta, ainda tentando entender o que acontecia, quando vê, mais monstruoso do que o anterior, um demônio que se destacava na escuridão do quarto. A moça arregala os olhos, assustada.

Dá um grito e logo se vê levantada pelos cabelos, sendo jogada no chão, de novo, em seguida.

Um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca e outro, pela sua testa.

Chovia e Heero estava a olhar pela janela, quando pressente alguma coisa terrível! Não saberia definir o que, mas sentia! Correu rapidamente pelos corredores do castelo em busca de sua dama. Chegou enfim, a porta de seu quarto. Estava trancada!

-Relena! – o vampiro grita – Deixe-me entrar! – Mas não há resposta, então, apressado, Heero desaparece e aparece dentro do quarto, usando uma de suas habilidades de vampiro.

Dentro do quarto imerso na escuridão, viu. Um demônio que segurava Relena, desmaiada, pelos cabelos. Ela estava toda coberta de sangue! Enlouqueceu! Seu sangue de vampiro falava mais forte!

Atacou o demônio sem pensar muito e este, soltou Relena com um sorriso cínico no rosto. Um golpe, uma ferida. O demônio sangrava, um sangue preto, como seus olhos. Mas ainda assim, um sorriso maligno permanecia em seus lábios, um sorriso de escárnio.

Isso só fazia Heero ter mais raiva e atacar com mais força, socos e chutes. Até que chuta o demônio pela janela, fazendo-o quebrar o vidro e cair lá para baixo, onde a escuridão era ainda maior e a chuva fazia o local mais assustador. Mas, ainda assim, o vampiro pulou atrás de seu adversário.

Relena acorda, segundos depois, logo percebendo o que acontecia ali, a janela quebrada, sangue pelo chão! Levanta-se com velocidade e corre escada a baixo.

Chovia muito e Relena estava encharcada, além do fato de não ver absolutamente nada, tudo estava extremamente escuro para isso, parecia que uma cortina cobria tudo, impedindo a visão de quase todos que tentassem andar por ali.

Quase todos, pois, Heero, como vampiro, conseguia enxergar, além do demônio que também podia faze-lo, obviamente.

A moça andou um pouco, sem ter nenhuma noção de onde estava e onde pisava, apenas se guiando pelo barulho de gritos, de repente, a moça tropeçou. Havia sujado toda a roupa e estava, decididamente, mais machucada do que antes.

"_...Um anjo ardiloso levou meus sentimentos e minha alma...  
E agora vago nesse mundo desconhecido..."_

Mas isso não a fez desistir, se levantou e continuou a andar na chuva. Os barulhos cada vez mais próximos. Do nada, sente-se puxada para trás, parecia que tinha voado um pouco, graças à violência com que tinha sido puxada.

-O que faz aqui Relena? Devia estar lá dentro! – Heero gritava, desesperado

-Mas Heero, você está...

-Não se preocupe comigo e sim com você! Volte lá para dentro! – Ele solta a moça no chão e ela dá dois passos, antes de sentir uma coisa gelada nas suas costas. Vira-se com rapidez.

Vê a cena como se fosse lentamente, em um filme de tragédia.

Heero havia se posto na frente dela para protege-la do demônio que quase a havia atacado por trás. A espada havia perfurado o coração do rapaz que agora caía no chão, com os olhos se fechando.

-Heero! – Ela grita e corre até ele, nitidamente desesperada – O que você fez?

-Não se preocupe, assim foi muito melhor...Agora... – Ele tinha dificuldade em falar – Estamos... Salvos... O de...mo...nio, foi...embora... – Ele sorriu ternamente – Eu...te...amo...

-Mas o que vale essa vida sem você?! – A moça chorava, os olhos vermelhos, cheios de desespero. A moça estava sentada no chão de terra, e Heero estava caído, com a cabeça em seu colo.

-Relena, enquanto você se lembrar de mim, eu sempre viverei, em suas memórias... Neste mundo melancólico... Apenas... Nunca se esqueça... De... Mim...

Então, finalmente, ele fechou os olhos, suavemente, para nunca mais abrir.

Relena chorava, abraçada ao corpo, daquele que um dia, fora seu amado. A chuva era forte e cobria os amantes entristecidos. Era como se até a natureza tivesse piedade ao ver a cena.

Mas a dama sabia que não ficaria lá por muito tempo, sabia que não conseguiria prosseguir sua vida sem seu cavaleiro, sabia que, em breve se juntaria a ele... Em seu sono profundo e eterno...

* * *

Sim gente, tenho a mais perfeita noção que ando muito desaparecida esses dias... Mas, todos já sofreram falta de tempo não?  
Bem, feriadoooo, então arrenjei tempo para passar e postar esse capítulo para vocês! o/  
Ainda tem o epílogo que acaba tudo, não se esqueçam! xD  
Então, sem mais delongas, obrigada a **Scath-chan, Winry, Rayara-chan, Relena, Co-Star & Ryoko perva**! xD' desculpe, não pude resistir!  
Beijinhos e até o epílogo!

12.10.07


	8. Epílogo

Título – Sinners

Resumo: Ele se foi, e agora? O que será dela? Heero & Relena

Música Especial – _"Dust In The Wind"_

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing não me pertence...

Mas um dia irei superar! Até lá, espero que minha psiquiatra que me agüente!

Ah sim, e, eu não ganho nada ao escrever isto, apenas o mero prazer de escrever...

Epílogo

-

-

_"... Tudo o que somos é poeira ao vento.  
Poeira ao vento.  
Tudo é poeira ao vento..."_

Já havia sentido vontade de escrever um livro com a nossa história, deixar registrado, que, algum dia, nessa terra, existimos, nos apaixonamos, amamos e vencemos...

Mas, depois que você se foi, tudo perdeu sua cor original... Vejo o mundo em cinza, onde, cada dia é uma eternidade...

Sim, eu anseio morrer... Encontrar-te...

Jamais cometeria o mesmo tolo erro duas vezes, então, a única esperança que tenho é a de deixar o tempo passar, fazendo, sozinho, o seu papel...

Graças a Deus, sempre fui fraca, não tinha nem o corpo, nem a alma fortes...

Já perdi a noção do tempo e do espaço, vago sem esperança todos os dias, sem saber o que faço ou o que deixo de fazer, uma vida sem você, não é uma vida completa...

Sei que prometi me esforçar e continuar, mas não consegui, neste mundo cinza, você era minha esperança... Meu anjo... Da luz...

Iluminava meu caminho, minha vida. Fazia-me sentir, fazia-me pensar... Fazia-me amar...

Se pudesse te encontrar, mesmo que uma única vez, para olhar para seus olhos profundos e carregados de sentimentos, onde sempre me perdi, abdicaria de tudo...

Seria a nossa despedida?

Nunca pensei que aquele dia viria tão rápido, nem conseguimos nos despedir... Sempre soube que o mundo não continuaria sem você...

Eu consigo, quase ver o seu sorriso ao fechar os olhos... Mas agora, só há o silêncio...

Agora, aqui, vejo tudo claramente, tudo tinha que acontecer... Nada é por um acaso.

Sinto-me feliz, sei que vou te encontrar daqui a pouco, depois de tanto tempo!

Finalmente, sinto a morte me chamar...

Agora, deitada na cama, vejo que tudo valeu a pena, e que de nada me arrependia. Se voltasse a encarnar e sofrer mais uma vez, isso seria conseqüência do destino.

Desde que o encontrasse, valeria a pena, porque o vendo me sinto segura e sei que posso seguir em frente, chorando ou sofrendo.

Alguns diriam que minha vida foi sofrida e curta, mas eu diria que ela foi vivida. Apaixonei-me e fui correspondida... Amei como a maioria jamais poderia imaginar amar...

Quando percebo, havia fechado meus olhos apenas por um momento, que se passou rápido demais.

Aprendi a não ficar esperando por nada, porque senão, esperamos para sempre, e não duramos para ver. Temos de lutar pelo que acreditamos...

Vi que tudo o que fazemos se reflete em nós mesmos, embora fechamos nossos olhos para isso.

Presenciei a dor de um amor perdido, a pior coisa que já pude sentir.

Mas agora, olhando para trás, nada disso importa...

No final, todos os nossos sonhos flutuam em volta de nós, causando dor e conforto.

Finalmente, posso largar a dor e o sofrimento e, por um momento, ser feliz, nem que não seja aqui, entre os homens.

Mas sem ti, a vida já não tem mais sentido, a vida já perde sua cor, a vida já não é uma vida. É apenas, o passar do tempo...

Sinto meus olhos se tornando opacos, e agora, deitada nesta cama, vejo minha vida se esvair de meu corpo. Mas não estou triste ou arrependida.

Mesmo assim, meu pequeno corpo dói e uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto. Só mais uma gota de água em um mar sem fim.

Vejo uma luz ao longe, e ele está lá...

A pessoa que mais amei na vida, quem morreu para me proteger, ele estica sua mão e a alcanço, fechando meus olhos para sempre, completando meu último ritual.

Nos abraçamos e, pela primeira vez, me sinto total e completamente feliz...

-Meu amor... – É a última coisa que murmurei em vida.

E no final, descobrimos, que aqui, não passamos de poeira ao vento... Mas lá, estamos em um lugar melhor, onde podemos, para sempre, nos amar...

E assim, finalmente, podemos ser plenamente felizes...

* * *

Bem gente, aqui me despeço de mais um fanfics...E agradeço a presença de cada um por ter me apoiado  
Obrigada mesmo...Então, por uma última vez, obrigada a:  
Rayara-chan, Co-Star, Relena, Winry, Scath-chan, Ryoko & nocturn...  
Obrigada de coração gente...  
E espero que gostem e, por uma última vez, comentem...

09.01.2008


End file.
